Party Boy
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Axel's not all that fond of attending his brother's parties, but every now and then he gets something good out of it. And this little armful of blonde spitfire is definitely something good.


I wrote this ages ago with the same RP partner who worked with me on Behind Closed Doors, but I lost it somewhere in my files and it just popped back up a few days ago, so I cleaned it up and decided to throw it up here for you lovely folks to read. Consider it a place holder for the holiday pieces I'm working on right now (yes, there are two of them).

WARNING: contains underage drinking, rough sex, sex between two men, little to no plot, vulgar language, and Axel

* * *

Parties. Why did he keep coming to the damn parties? They were boring and stupid and he had to deal with annoying girls and boys trying to hit on him. Roxas slipped between a couple of muscle-bound idiots blocking a doorway and made his way over to the punch bowls. Both were spiked- he paid attention to the talk- but the one on the right had been spiked with rum. Eugh. He'd go for the one on the left, with the vodka.

Axel eyed the little blond heading for the punch. Ooh, short. Nice ass. Flat chest, but a guy can't always go entirely for tits. "Hey," he called, then walked over. "Blondie. Ain't you kinda young for that stuff?"

"Just young enough to know better," Roxas purred dangerously. Anyone who called him Blondie was treading on thin ice.

"Uh-huh. See, this is my brother's party. And he gets into _deep_ shit if anyone gets arrested. So why don't you mosey on over to the apple juice or somethin'?" Mm, he liked them like that. Short-ish and vaguely innocent looking, with a bit of fire behind those pretty eyes.

Roxas bared his teeth in a snarl. Asshole.

"Never liked apple juice."

Axel grinned toothily, tilting his head to the side and widening his eyes. He knew that it made him look younger and less dangerous; sometimes it got him free drinks. "Aren't you a cute little piece of jailbait?"

He gave the jerk a quick once over. Painfully tall and bony, with a little lean muscle padding him out, wild red hair, acid green eyes, and an attitude that made Roxas ache to put him in his place. He settled for serving himself a cup of punch and taking a long drink before answering. "Who says I'm jailbait?"

"Kid, if you're eighteen, then I'm Elton fuckin' John." Axel leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest and generally making sure he was in the way.

"You're younger than I expected, for someone with a reputation like yours."

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"What reputation might that be?"

"Since I'm 19, you must be Elton John, and your reputation is...impressive. You looked better blond, though."

Axel smirked. "Aw, is the big bad heterosexual scared of li'l ol' me?" He was leaning over Roxas now, looking down at him.

Roxas simply drew back and socked him in the stomach.

Axel wheezed and fell forward, landing on his knees. "What the fuck?" He demanded, glaring up at Roxas. "I should get you arrested!" Inside, he was grinning. Little fucker had balls after all!

He followed that up with grabbing a handful of the redhead's hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Don't talk down to me," he hissed.

"Kinda hard to, what with me bein' down here and you bein' up there..." Axel moved, grabbing the back of Roxas' thighs and tugging him closer, so that his face was level with Roxas' crotch.

Well, that was unexpected, but he wasn't complaining. "You know what I meant."

Axel grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the strip of skin between the top of his jeans and the t-shirt that was riding up. "Pardon _me_ for assuming you're straight."

Roxas smiled. There was something hungry and not at all innocent mostly hidden behind it. "Never assume. Always check it out first."

"Saw you sucking face with that cute little blond thing. Wouldn't mind sinking into her - ow!" Axel yelped as Roxas yanked on his hair. "What was that for?"

"That cute little blonde thing got me in here. I had to thank her somehow. Find something better to do with that mouth."

Axel grinned.

"I'm not giving head to some pretty little boy I haven't even been introduced to..."

Roxas tightened his grip. "I'm Roxas."

"You've no doubt heard of me," Axel said, reaching to grab at Roxas' ass. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"The delinquent punk, right?" He hissed softly, more pleased than pissed this time, then put his free hand on the back of Axel's head, pressing him closer.

"Not so delinquent that I'll suck you off in the middle of a bustling party. Knowing Reno, he'd tape it 'n sell it."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Tell him I want a cut of the profits."

Axel's eyebrows went up, and he grinned wickedly. He liked this one. "You want to sell the tape me fucking you raw? 'cause I better get at least half of the money."

"We can sell the tape of me fucking _you_ raw. Three-way split on the money with your brother." He mirrored Axel's grin.

Axel stood up, and looked down at Roxas.

"You were saying? And anyway, I'm not sharing no profits with Reno."

"His party," Roxas pointed out. He looked up at Axel, annoyed that he was on his feet again. "You have a problem with bottoming?"

"I'm bigger then you and older. Therefore I top. Simple as that." He was smirking, comfortable in his position of superiority.

Roxas shrugged and turned away from Axel to retrieve his punch. "Fine. Go find someone else to fuck, then."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Axel leaned down and pulled Roxas into a nice, long kiss.

Roxas stiffened at first, ready to dump his drink down the back of Axel's shirt, then decided that it would be a shame to prematurely end a kiss as hot as this one and began kissing back.

Axel broke the kiss, smirked across the room at Reno, and dragged Roxas off by the hand, towards the exit. He flipped Reno off, too, 'cause he was getting laid tonight and Reno had to make sure nobody did anything too stupid and wouldn't be getting any from anyone.

"So... my place or yours?"

Roxas blinked, waiting until the question registered properly before he answered. "Mmmm? Oh, yours, I live on the other side of the city."

"'m pretty far off."

"Closer than my place anyway. And I have roommates." He doubted Riku and Demyx would really approve of his falling into the apartment with a strange man, and Vexen would pitch a fit over it. The drama wasn't worth it.

"Then get your tight little ass in gear, Blondie. We're leaving."

Axel all but dragged Roxas to his grungy little apartment. "'m gonna sink in, deep-deep..." he murmured into Roxas' ear the moment the front door was closed, rocking his hips and grinding his erection against Roxas' side.

Roxas reached between them and ground the heel of his hand against Axel. "We'll see."

Axel moaned and rocked into his hand. "You think you'll be able to fuck me?"

"You think you can handle me?"

Axel grabbed Roxas' ass, pressing him closer. "Fine. You'll fuck me."

Roxas grinned and gripped Axel's shirt, yanking him down to put his neck close enough for Roxas to bite roughly at it.

"Goood." Axel groaned, because he was being pressed him into the wall by a kid practically half his size and it was hot in spite of the obvious setbacks. "How you takin' me, Roxie boy?"

"On your knees," Roxas growled, reaching around behind Axel to grope him.

"Bed?" Axel suggested. "'cause my fuckin' knees are gonna get _ruined_ on this floor."

"Bed," he agreed. He knew how much it could hurt- later, of course- and wanted to leave the option for a repeat performance in case Axel was decent in bed. No sense in mistreating him just for pride on the first go.

Axel swaggered to the bed. For a guy who was about to take it up the ass, he looked surprisingly confident and dominant. Just looking at him made Roxas want to get nasty.

"Lube," he ordered.

Axel dug around a drawer and tossed it over. "This what you're looking for, hm?"

He caught it and nodded. "Strip before you get on the bed."

"Ain't you a demanding little fucker?"

"Always have been."

Axel stripped his shirt off, kicked his shoes out of the way, wriggled out of his jeans, and perched on the end of the bed. "Well?"

Roxas grinned. He adored skinny bodies, and tattoos, and pale skin, and almost everything this man before him was made of except the loud mouth. "Damn. Where'd you get hips like those?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Got 'em from my Mama, what do you think, huh?"

"Never seen 'em like that on a guy," he pointed out. "Pity, though."

Axel rolled his eyes and got on all fours, looking back at Roxas over his shoulder. "Shut up and fuck me already."

Roxas shrugged and slipped out of his jeans and boxers, settling on his knees behind Axel. He admired the view for a moment, then planted one hand between the redhead's shoulders and shoved his upper body down.

Axel squawked, the sound somewhat muffled in his pillow. "Impatient little fuck," he growled.

"I said on your knees, not on your hands and knees," Roxas said simply. He drizzled lube on his fingers, then pushed two into Axel without bothering with a warning.

Axel yelped and arched his back. "That _hurts_!"

"And?" He hooked his fingers, searching. "You get used to it."

"Fuuuuuuck…"

"No shit." Satisfied that Axel wouldn't be calling this off now that he was getting something out of it, Roxas scissored his fingers and began to thrust them. Axel thrust back against him, reaching down between his legs to jerk his own cock.

Roxas slapped Axel's hip. "None of that."

"Jealous little fucker, ain't you?" He rolled his hips, squeezing down on the fingers inside him.

"Always." Jealous, and proud. Dangerous traits, his mother said. He added a third finger and spread them experimentally. Axel stretched easily, making Roxas wonder if he could take a whole hand. That would have to wait for another time, though.

Axel hissed, his back bowing and his fingers fisting the covers. "Hurry it up before I lose my boner."

Roxas pulled away, slicked himself, and thrust into Axel hard. Get what you ask for, after all. Axel howled, loud enough to wake up the neighbors. "You could've given me a warning!"

"But a warning would have taken more time," Roxas said sweetly. "And you told me to hurry up."

Axel snickered and sat up, seating himself completely on Roxas' cock. "Fuck fuck fuck..."

He did what he could to push Axel back down, but he was more concerned with the tight heat surrounding his cock. "Fuuuuck," he hissed.

Axel leaned against him, tugging him closer, so that Roxas' head was up against his neck. "Come on, you can do better 'n _that_."

"Get back down," Roxas growled. He turned his head to sink his teeth into the side of Axel's neck.

Axel howled and bucked against him, his hand tightening around his cock. "Fuck, that's supposed to be a deterrent?"

"If you like pain, I think I can oblige." Roxas bit again, right over the big vein, digging his nails into whatever skin he could reach.

Axel howled yet again, thrusting harder. "'m gonna come all over you, at the rate you're going..."

"That was the idea, wasn't it?" Even so, he slid one hand around Axel's cock and squeezed just right.

Axel groaned, rocking his hips. "I'm gonna come all over you, fucker..." he mumbled, feeling his leg muscles start to shake.

Roxas grinned. Nothing boosted his ego like that did. All that bravado and attitude, lost under wanton desire. Perfect. "Good," he purred, biting Axel again.

Axel whimpered, then yelped, coming all over Roxas' hand. "Fuckin' A, I can't believe I came before you..."

"I can. Back on your down. _Now_."

Axel did as instructed, although his whole body still felt all shaky-like. In the hazy, gooey post-orgasm state his brain was in, the dark, dangerous edge on Roxas' voice was a thing to be obeyed. "Hurry it up."

That wouldn't be a problem- Roxas had been close before Axel had come, and he was closer now. He loved watching someone else come, especially when he had done it to them himself. Hands planted on Axel's hips, he resumed thrusting as hard as he could.

Axel stayed lying on his belly, content to... not move, really. He grunted when he felt Roxas come inside of him, then made a face. "Was that necessary? Really?"

Roxas didn't make a sound when he came, though he dug his nails into Axel's hips so hard he felt blood welling under them. Finished, he slumped down onto Axel with a pleased sigh. "Of course it was. Dumb question."

"You're a sick fucker, you know that?"

"Less mess my way," he pointed out. He slipped out of Axel, and rolled over to lie beside him, eyes only half open. "And so are you."

"You're not the one with come dripping out of your ass," Axel said, a touch grouchy and not feeling entirely generous as far as providing a crash space was concerned. He considered shoving Roxas off the side of the bed.

"Nope. I'm the one who put it there. Roll onto your side?"

Axel poked him in the leg with one foot. "You're a pain."

"And you like pain."

"Yeah, but not when it mouths off to me."

"Then you're screwed. I'm a package deal," Roxas snickered. He curled in against Axel. Mmm...so warm.

"Wouldn't mind you with a gag in," Axel mumbled, yawning widely. He

got comfy, rolling over and tugging Roxas to him like a stuffed toy.

"I might use one if you're good," Roxas offered.

"I might just take you up on that offer..."

"Of course you will."

"Shut up and let me sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, princess needs her beauty sleep, huh?"

"You bet." Axel yanked his other pillow over and shoved it into Roxas' face. "Now shut up or you're not sleeping here."

Chuckling, Roxas tucked the pillow under his head and settled down. He didn't remember falling asleep.


End file.
